


Marital Benefits

by roaringHeron



Category: Original Work
Genre: CVT, Clit and Vulva Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Uterine Prolapse, Vaginal Prolapse, Vaginal Sex, clitoral growth, definitely some slurs, very heavy on the clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringHeron/pseuds/roaringHeron
Summary: Mark's new stepson Jamie should probably learn to lock the door when he showers.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Marital Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try this at home, do not molest your stepkids, do not rape anyone. This is a work of fiction with no relation to any real people, living or dead. 
> 
> This is very NSFW and NO ONE under 18 should be reading it. Heed the warnings, and exit out of this tab if you end up not liking it.

The best thing about his new marriage was his new son. Oh, his wife was decent enough, but he'd only really started putting effort into his dates with her once he'd met her son, Jamie. 

It'd been the second time he'd been home with her, and the first time he'd been there during the weekend. The two had been sitting at the table after a short lunch at a restaurant when the kid had banged into the living room. Mark had turned and then frozen, captured by the androgynous boy's casual beauty as he toed his shoes off, hung his jacket by the door, walked to the kitchen. His tight pants and sleeveless shirt left little to the imagination, and his short, sloppily-styled hair practically begged to be pulled and yanked into an even messier style. His hips curved enticingly outward, perfectly framing the bulge in his pants that he barely seemed aware of as he swung his hips in a decent imitation of some runway model's walk. When he bent to rummage through the fridge, his shirt rode up and exposed a cute little ass, perfectly shaped and small enough to fit in Mark's hands. 

Of course, the moment was ruined when the kid spoke. "This the latest loser you're dating, Lena?" Complete with unimpressed once-over and unfriendly arm cross with hip cock combo. Fucking brat. The evening had ended with Lena apologizing for her 15-year-old's behavior and awkwardly kissing him goodbye, when all he could think of was turning the kid over his lap and spanking him until that perfect ass was as pink as his cocksucker lips. A mixed bag, as it were.

The fact that butter wouldn't melt in the boy's mouth didn't deter Mark, and he was pretty sure the kid had warmed up to him at least a little once he'd married the boy's mom. He'd managed to gain a leg up on the kid a month or two in. 

Mark had planned on spending the day with his wife and some of her friends, but had begged off a few hours early by faking a migraine. Lena didn't seem too worried, simply waving him off and going back to whatever her friends were giggling about. Once home, he paused in the doorway, hearing the faint sound of running water and the horrible sounds of the noise Jamie called 'music'. The boy was in the shower... Perfect. 

He tiptoed through the house, getting his phone out as he neared the bathroom door, taking a chance and hoping to see his new son's wet, glistening body under the spray. The kid was 'singing' along, obviously completely oblivious to the man slowly inching the door open and peering in. 

The shower glass hid absolutely nothing and Mark's cock was rock-hard in an instant. Instead of a fuzzy glimpse of the kid's pert little ass or the curve of his naked back, he'd seen the kid full-frontal naked. His eyes trailed from the angular shoulders down the slender arms, over to closed eyes keeping the water out, down a graceful neck to a slender chest with tiny pink nipples hard under the pounding water -- to a flat belly with just the slightest definition of muscle under its smooth skin, the jut of hipbones framing -- fuck. Not a cute little boycock just barely chubbing up, not a teen's cock practically begging to fuck, but a tender little pussy, completely hairless.

Mark swallowed hard, fumbling with his phone and taking a few half-focused pictures, attention entirely on his son's little secret. God, he could do fucking anything with the kid now that his secret was out. He checked the time -- only noon, and his wife wouldn't be back until at least 7. Perfect. He took one more picture of the boy's naked body, covered in suds and stretched erotically out as he washed the shampoo out of his hair, and carefully set his phone on the counter to record, stepping into the room. 

Jamie's eyes didn't even open until Mark had his hand on the shower door handle, and he practically screamed, scrambling back and nearly slipping on the floor. "Fuck! What the fuck, get out of here, you fucking creep!" he yelled, trying to cover up his genitals and glancing frantically over at where his clothes were draped over a towel rack. 

Mark smirked. "Didn't wanna be found out, huh, kid?"

Jamie stared up at him, fear beginning to eclipse the anger in his eyes. "F-found out?"

"That you've got a fucking pussy. A little--"

Jamie cut him off. "You were *looking*? Oh my god, you fucking perv. You're twice my age."

Mark grinned at him. "Exactly. I took lots of pictures too. Unless you want all your schoolmates seeing your cute little cunt, I think you should do exactly what I say."

Jamie sniffled, mouth half-open in shock and fear. Internally, Mark cheered at his gamble paying off. If his son went to such lengths to hide the fact he was a cuntboy from his new daddy, he had to be hiding it at school as well. Had he been fearing a situation like this, where a real man discovered his slutty little secret and taught him how he was meant to be used? 

"Stay right there," he told the boy, sure he'd be obeyed as he quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants, climbing into the shower half-hard and towering over the boy. Jamie couldn't keep his eyes off his daddy's cock, and Mark watched as the kid actually licked his fucking lips. What a slut. 

Jamie shivered as his daddy stepped closer, then yelped and tried not to flinch as the man grabbed his cock and held it against his belly. "See how deep I'd go if I fucked you all the way, baby?" he murmured, rocking his hips and grinding his cock against the kid's taut, smooth tummy. Fuck, the way the boy shivered against him in fear was hot. "Please, no..." he managed to whisper, but he couldn't do anything about the adult crowding him against the wall of his shower and showing him the cunt-buster he'd be using on his own son. 

Mark smirked as he looked down at the kid, watching his wide eyes fixate on the huge adult cock pressed up against his barely-pubescent belly. Jamie was too focused on the man's threatening cock to react before Mark forced his hand between the kid's legs and roughly grabbed his pussy, nearly recoiling at the mess he found. Its hot, swollen lips slid against his hand, grool coating his fingers near-instantly, and the kid's guts were so boiling hot inside he nearly yanked his hand away. 

The boy's cunt could barely close to keep out two fingers, but his insides had been so abused and had swollen so much that it still resisted Mark's fingers for a second. The boy howled and involuntarily convulsed when his father forced three massive fingers into his fuckhole. It fucking *hurt* as his daddy's fingers pulled at the delicate skin lining his plush little cunt, reddening it even further. Slowly, he felt his guts slowly slip out of him, feeling like a fat egg pushing his cunt open and dropping further down as his pussy finally prolapsed -- right in front of his father. 

Mark gaped down at the absolute wrecked mess of his son's genitals as red, swollen flesh began spilling out of the boy's cunt after he yanked his fingers out. The boy had a massive clit, swollen nearly to the size of a thumb and so erect it wobbled with his involuntary hip thrusts. It looked grotesque on such a small body -- tip swollen so full it was shiny and deep red, the shaft still buried in his pussy mound and straining against the skin holding it down. 

"Holy fuck, your cunt's fucking ruined, baby," he murmured, and the boy let out a sob as his hands went down to cover his sore, inverted pussy, insides so sensitive his thighs quivered as he touched them. Mark grabbed both of his son's hands in one of his own and roughly grabbed at the red, swollen flesh between the boy's slender thighs. It practically squished in his hand, soaked skin giving way as the kid howled and squirmed at the near-painful pressure on that sensitive flesh. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked, most of his attention focused on pushing the kid's guts back into him as he squirmed and sobbed against his father. 

Jamie managed to calm his stomach-clenching sobs for a moment, choking out, "I-I can show you, fuck, s-stop hurting it, please--" He was cut off by his father shushing him, letting go of the boy's ruined pussy in favor of guiding his cock to the boy's swollen hole, flesh beginning to slip out of him again. "Let me fix it, baby, let me put you back together," he murmured, pushing his cock slowly into the boy. 

His son was outright sobbing as his father slowly forced his cock into him, every centimeter hurting like a hot brand against his delicate guts, so wet it was gushing out around the man's cock. "Stop, please-- it hurts so fucking bad, please--" he choked, and he wasn't lying -- his cunt was spasming around his daddy's cock, trying to force it out even as it slowly slipped deep inside him and pressed so hard against his cervix he nearly blacked out from the throbbing pain deep inside him. 

Between them, the boy's massive clit throbbed noticeably, head pushing further out of his prepuce as the enormous cock pushed at the back of his clit and made him spasm around his father's cock, feeling like a fucking brand burning his guts. It looked absolutely obscene twitching above the ruined hole getting forced open on an adult cock. 

Mark grinned, letting out a hiss as the boy's molten-hot insides clung to his cock. He could feel his son's heartbeat in the abused flesh his cock was sinking into, frantic and fast as he forced his cock deep into the boy, cervix a hard little nub against the tip of his cock. "Mmm, baby boy, your pussy feels so good," he murmured, rocking his hips just a little and pushing against his son's cervix just to watch his thighs quiver as he whined and his pussy spasmed around his father's massive cock. 

Slowly pulling out, Mark watched intently as hot, swollen red flesh clung to his cock and slid with it out of the kid's insides, Jamie howling wordlessly as the massive rod inside his cunt dragged out his painfully sensitive guts. Mark wrapped his hands around the boy's shoulder and waist and dragged him between Mark's body and the camera, spinning him around as he stumbled and pulling the boy back against him with a hand splayed across a thin chest. His other hand held the boy's thigh up and out of the way as he thrust his cock against the drooling mess of his son's internal organs, squishing between his slender, barely-teen legs. 

The boy outright screamed and went limp as his father's cock sawed into him from a new, agonizing angle. Jamie's eyes rolled back in his head as the huge throbbing weapon inside him hurt so badly he feared his guts were bruising. 

As Mark started raping his son properly, pussy spasming around him in pain and making nasty little squelching noises as he loosened the boy's innards even more, he noticed something. Looking down the boy's writhing body, he watched the boy's huge clit twitch in obvious arousal whenever Mark's cock hit something particularly painful. With his free hand, he reached down and pinched the boy's clit between two fingers. 

Jamie sobbed, chest heaving as his fat little boycock suddenly lit up in pleasure-pain. His daddy's fingers were big -- big enough to damage his pussy -- but even they didn't span the length of his cock. 

Mark murmured in his son's ear over his sobbing and wheezing, watching the kid's massive clit turn darker and darker between his fingers. "Damn, baby, look what you did to your poor little pussy. Your clit looks fucking nasty... Like you think it's a cock and you wanna use it like a real man." He punctuated his last sentence with a particularly hard thrust against his cervix, making him scream and spasm as his abused guts stretched another horrible quarter inch deeper into his abdominal cavity. "Feel that, baby? You feel how fucking bad your little fuckhole hurts right now? Any real man could do this. You know any man could grab you and rape you and fill your fucking womb with their come and you couldn't do anything but moan on their cocks. You wrecked your own guts thinking about a man doing this to you, huh? Thinking about one of the guys on the street teaching you how to take his cock and like how bad it hurts?"

The kid pinned on his cock whimpered and nodded just a little, trying to hide his tear-stained face from the camera. As his belly heaved on another sob, Mark noticed something else -- a fat bulge in the kid's belly, just above his flat little bellybutton. "Oh, fuck, baby, look how deep I am in your cunt," he whispered, grabbing at the kid's hair to drag his head and make him look at his father's cock, so big it could be seen from outside. The boy went silent for a moment, staring wide-eyed at his own belly, full of his rapist's cock, seen moving from the outside as his father rocked his hips and ground the tip of it into the boy's sensitive guts. 

"Daddy, please, s-stop," he whimpered, though his clit-cock was swelling even larger with desperate arousal. "It hurts so fucking bad, your cock's too big, please -- please take it out--" He was cut off by his father pulling his cock out and forcing it back in, starting to fuck the boy properly even as he screamed and writhed and begged, pussy sore and swelling even further with the rough treatment it was getting. 

Jamie sobbed as his father's massive cock speared him deep and dragged at his ruined pussy. It had loosened even further during his rape, pulling out in a swollen red sleeve around Mark's cock and refusing to let him go. He alternated between forcing his cock deep into his son and watching the boy's belly stretch around his father's enormous cock, and pulling out sharply to watch his belly hollow as his organs were pulled out around his cock in a tight, soft, wet sleeve for him to enjoy. 

Jamie's body shook with every thrust into his guts, clit hanging untouched between his slender legs and swelling even further, shaft pushing outward under the skin and head throbbing, deep red and straining against the skin holding it mostly inside the kid's body. He whined and tried to struggle against his father when he reached down and started roughly rubbing at it, calloused fingers feeling horribly rough against the painful little nub, swelling more and more as time went on. 

"Fuck did you do to your clit, baby?" Mark asked as his thrusts slowed and then stilled, cock pleasantly snug in the kid's body though still with at least two inches unable to fit inside. It looked horribly painful, throbbing enough that the shaft could be seen twitching under the skin.

The kid took a deep, shuddering breath, pussy throbbing around the weight spreading it open, clit stinging as the head begain straining against his prepuce. "I--I injected something into it -- fuck, it hurts, daddy, it feels like it's -- it's g-growing--" he choked on a sob, then went on in a wavering voice. "The d-doctor said it would help it get bigger, but -- but I used too much of it," another sob, followed by a weak spasm around his father's cock. 

"Here, I can help..." Mark murmured, framing the kid's swollen genitals in a V between his fingers. Jamie screamed again as his father suddenly pinched his entire clit between his two fingers -- hard. The tip immediately flushed an even deeper red, blood rushing to it as the man started ruthlessly pulling. The boy's body resisted for a moment, ligaments holding his erectile tissue demurely downward before finally giving way inside his pelvis. Jamie felt something behind his cock loosen, and suddenly his father's cock slipped fully into him, going balls-deep and feeling like a fucking battering ram against his organs. 

The extra room came from his clit finally being able to slide out of his body, wrinkled prepuce smoothing out as the boy's cock finally dropped. It hung between his legs, a solid six inches long, ligaments no longer holding it cruelly in place. 

Despite the pain in his female parts, stretched and abused to the point of agony deep inside him, the release of the boy's cock forced him to come, squirting and screaming and jerking as the sudden cessation of pressure on his most sensitive parts translated in his brain to overwhelming pleasure. The contractions forcing girlcum out of his urethra were mirrored by contractions in his over-stuffed cunt, wrapped around his father's cock. 

Mark was caught by surprise, letting go of the kid's monster clit in favor of grabbing his hips with both hands and forcing his cock as deep as it would go. Just as the tip smashed against the boy's tender cervix, he came hard, balls tensing as they bathed the kid's womb in his own father's come. Each spurt made his son -- now entirely limp and held up only by one hand on his hip, one strong forearm across his chest, and the massive cock filling him up -- twitch and whimper and sob a little. As Mark's cock began to soften, he gently set the boy back on his feet and tipped him forward to half-collapse on the shower wall for a better view pulling out. 

Jamie's sobs and shivers went unnoticed as Mark focused on pulling his cock out and making his son's pussy ache one last time. Each inch that slid out of the boy's hot, clenching, wet insides dragged out another half-inch of flesh, looking more and more obscene as inch after inch was slowly pushed out by the boy's laboring, exhausted inner muscles. It probably felt like the boy was giving birth, trying to tighten up inside but just prolapsing even further after the abuse his father had put him through. Once the boy's hole had managed to push his father's cock out, his inner muscles just gave up, the swollen inside of his underage pussy twitching with aftershocks as it prolapsed again. He could see the kid's fucking cervix, swollen and deep red and dripping with his come. Looked like he'd managed to fill up the boy's womb, cervix twitching as it held his rapist's seed deep inside his guts.

Above, the boy's clit was irrepairably swollen, six inches of half-erect boycock hanging between his legs and twitching above his abused pussy. Mark had raped the boy so thoroughly he'd destroyed his own son's genitals. His cock gave one last twitch at the thought -- that the sixteen-year-old would have to deal with his loosened pussy and massive clit for the rest of his life. He'd never forget his father holding him close and feeding his cunt-ruining cock into the most delicate part of him that marked him as a female, always open and ready for a man to enjoy. 

Jamie moaned one last time as his cock gave a final twitch and his urethra pushed out a final gush of girlcum, soaking his inner thighs and dripping from the tip of his new clit-cock. He stared down in shock at his bruised, aching genitals, cock thrusting out from his body where his cute little clit had previously lain buried. He whimpered, cock so sensitive that a brush against his thighs made his knees go weak. 

Mark watched, smirking as the boy seemed to forget the swollen mess of his pussy in favor of staring at his cock, large enough now that he could probably walk around naked and not get clocked as a cuntboy immediately. He cleared his throat, making the boy jump a little in surprise. "Show me what you did to your clit and your pussy, baby. I want to see how you wrecked your cunt." 

Jamie flushed, shifting his legs apart to give his dripping prolapse a little more room to hang. "F-fine," he muttered, awkwardly beginning to waddle out of the shower and down the hall. Mark walked behind him, enjoying the view of his son's pert little ass and still-throbbing pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may make this a series, depending on how much spare time and inspiration I have. Let me know what ideas you have; I may use them.


End file.
